Vanish
by Serenitas
Summary: They say nothing is stronger than love. They say that as long as we have love we have everything and we will survive. They lied. HD slash


            This is a dark, angsty fic that has come to me in the depths of my dark and deep sorrow and depression so you are warned. It is not long, but I think it says enough.

            Please visit my website, an archive of the finest in H/D slash, or my LJ – all links are in my bio. For those waiting for Chapter 13 of A Song Unsung, it is at the beta's now.

            I do not own these characters, though JK and I might have the same idea for how they are going to end up. Don't sue me and don't flame me because I'd have to gut you slowly and that's just inconvenient.

**Vanish**

            They say nothing is stronger than love. They say that as long as we have love we have everything and we will survive.

_            They lied._

I loved him. I never told him I loved him but I did. No one knew of my feelings, they were hidden deep. I denied them for the longest time but in the end I could deny them no longer and gave into my love. I knew it was doomed from the start, he knew it, yet that just made every second we had together that much more bittersweet, that much more intense. We were being torn apart by forces that could not accept the changes for our paths were set, our fates fixed. 

            Stolen kisses in the dark, desperate embraces from two lonely and tortured souls…it was inherently wrong in so many way, and yet when we joined together it was so very right. We were complete when we were together, we were happy; we were one soul and body.  I thought I was running away, instead I was just running, and I was running to him. It had always been him.

            Love is supposed to make everything all right again, to bring together those dissident forces and unite them in peace and happiness. It never happened, as with so many other things they told us it was a lie. No one accepted, and accusations and slander was thrown with the ease of the Avada Kedavra Curse.

            Yet we stood through the storm together, we endured it and never left the others side. We showed a unified face to the world and be damned what they thought. Every time he entered me he showed me how much he loved me, and let him know with every moan that I let out how much he meant to me. We were more than lovers and I knew I could never live without him. 

            The final battle came and went as battles do, it was not the dramatic showdown everyone expected, no, it was almost quiet, or at least it was to my ears. I merely recall speaking the words of the Curse that had stolen my parents' lives and reflecting the power towards Voldemort. He could not withstand his power and mine together. He fell and was dust in less than a minute.  

            The casualties were high; no one had lost more people than Slytherin house themselves. Along with losing their head of house, they had lost well over ¾ of their students.           No one mourned when he died, my silver Prince. No one cared that he had given his life in his one and only act of retribution to redeem himself for all the wrong and cruelty he had done in his life. I was the only one at his funeral other than several teachers who showed up out of courtesy. 

            I stand above his grave now weeping bitter tears. I never noticed how cold it could be even in the middle of summer and I care less. I have never left here; all that I am is buried under the dirt with my soul mate, with my lover, with the only person who ever dared to love me despite the heavy cloud that I lived under. Perhaps that is why I have returned – one last time.

            If I cannot be with him in life, perhaps we can be together in death. I cannot say goodbye to him, all I can do is follow him to the afterlife and hope he is waiting for me on the other side. I have fulfilled my purpose, done my destiny and what everyone has expected of me. How does one rebuild a life? I had no life to begin with and therefore I am losing nothing. 

            Though he is gone, I've not been truly alone. He has been with me, for I never let him leave my heart for a moment. I feel the darkness coming, the blackness heading for me, and at the end of it all is a beloved blonde face, waiting. I leave behind my body, I abandon sorrow and despair as I go ever closer…

            There is no cold anymore; there is nothing but his love. We are together again and nothing else matters.


End file.
